User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Caliborn 2.0
|-|Caliborn= |-|God-Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn, also known by his chat handle, undyingUmbrage, is Calliope's "brother", the other, opposed existence within her body. Caliborn is so ambitious and evil, he literally rewrited the Homestuck Story into "Homosuck". After John destroyed this mockery of the story, he ecountered Caliborn in person, after Caliborn drew crude depictions of Manga Versions of the Homestuck Characters. In the events of the GAME OVER, John and Caliborn brawl, and John eventually beats him nearly to death, and then Zaps away. Afterwards, Caliborn completes the "Dead Session" after killing Yaldaboath. What happens afterwards is unknown, but Caliborn claims that he defeats the Alpha and Beta Characters, seals himself, Arquiusprite, and Half of Gamzee into Lil' Cal, who will become Doc Scratch, who then eventually dies and becomes Lord English, 'an indestructable demon who destroys all things posing a threat to him. It is unknown if the events of Caliborn's masterpeice truly happens, as John Smashes his phone during Caliborn's contact with him. However, no matter how Lord English came to be, he is still alive. Despite the Ghost Army knocking him into a black hole that is that size of eternity, Rose tells John that Lord English is still alive and the Supermassive black hole is going to destroy all of existence, and John needs to create another Retcon, assemble a team and plan, and beat Lord English himself in combat... Powers and Stats 'Tiering: 5-A | At least 2-A | At least 1-C, '''likely '''1-B Verse: Homestuck Name: Caliborn, undyingUmbrage (screen name) | Unknown, as English's true name causes madness to human beings. Referred to as Lord English, the Angel of Double Death Gender: Male Age: 11 "units" | Predates the concept of time Classification: Cherub, Sburb player | God, Lord of Time | Indestructible Paradox Demon Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Ripped his own leg off without feeling any pain), Fourth Wall Awarness (Can hear the narration and the background music.), Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal (Control Jack when he looks in Cal's eyes, making him stab himself.), Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker Possess the Juju Breaker, an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite) | Flight (All God Tiers can fly, while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually.), Time Manipulation (As a Lord of Time, he masters the flow of time.), Time Travel (According to this official comment), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab.), Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Acasuality, Causality, Fate, and Probability Manipulation (He became one with the forces of inevitability, Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively) Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8: A god tier resurrect if his death isn't heroic or just.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even soul/ghost who are God Tier can resurrect/regen after being erased or killed [said in Porrim and Aranea conversation]), Life Creation (Seen here), Can unlock and lock (The Skeleton Key Badge do that.), Power Nullification (Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he has decided it.) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Invulnerability (Said to have gain "invicibility" , which includes invulnerability, as even Jake's hope field, which overpowered Caliborn, doesn't do any harm to him.), Immortality (Types 1 and 4: He's immortality isn't linked to heroic or just death now, he will just ressurect no matter how he's killed.), Reality Warping, Sealing (Sealed the Beta Kids), BFR (Banished The Treasure away), Energy Projection (Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser"), Resistance to Soul Destruction (Dirk can't destroy his soul) | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, Can cause Double Death (said by Kurloz here), which consume the soul), Soul Manipulation (Can harm, destroy, kill, eat and consume souls), Matter Manipulation, Teleportation (Hase all the First Guardian powers, who can teleport), Regeneration (High-Godly; Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed), exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8), Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Curse and Life Manipulation (Lord's curse of immortality make the one affected immortal until it finish the work Lord English want him to do. Doc Scratch linked Snowman's life to the Genesis Frog.), Conceptual Manipulation (He shatters and distorts the Aspects, along with conceptually unravel the multiverse), Cosmic Awerness (Doc Scratch has knowledge of all things going on), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has all the powers of the First Guardians, who can do this), Danmaku (Seen here in an Undertale reference), Precognition (Doc Scratch has knowledge of past, present, and future), Summoning (ARquiusprite was able to summon robotic horses. Lord seems to have a variant of this which summon multicolor horses), Telepathy (Doc. Scratch has this), Mind Manipulation (The embobidment of Death in troll mythology (which is based on Lord) is said to have a hypnotic glare, also have "Cal genes", which should make him able to do the same feat that his past self do trough Lil Cal. Chucklevoodos can also be used for control the subconscious of someone or just mind control), Sleep Manipulation (Doc. Scratch put Kanaya to sleep.), Empathic Manipulation (Doc Scratch was able to induce friendship.), Memory Manipulation (He's the one responsible of the memory change/loss of Fozzer.), Abstract Existence (Can live as an "essence."), Size Manipulation (Shown here.), Fire Manipulation (Doc.Scratch produce green fire. Lord Jack make multicolor fire.), Gravity Manipulation (Lord Jack's head created a black hole.), Technology Manipulation (Likely created the completely unhackable ~ATH program which is linked to his own existence. Doc. Scratch is implied to be the creator of Scratchware, which protect even from technologically advanced alien surveillance.Lil Hal (one of ARquiusprite components) was able to take control of others' computers.), Forcefield Creation (First Guardians can do this), Fear and Dream Manipulation (Gamzee was able to amplified fears trough his Chucklevoodos, Also said to be able to induce nightmare by Kurloz/Meulin), Rage Empowerment (Gamzee was able to become more powerful when enraged), Power Bestowal (Gave the curse of immortality. Said to have give a boost to the Condesce. Gave some of his powers to Lord Jack.), Resistance to Huge Number of Haxes '''Destructive Capability: Large Planet level '(Can conquer entire planets and destroy them.) | At least 'Multiversal level+ '(As the Lord of Time, one of the two "Master Classes", he should be superior to most other God-Tiers and comparable to Doomed Calliope, who destroyed the Green Sun) | At least 'Quantaverse level '(Was cracking and posing a threat to Paradox Space, a realm that makes the lower realms of exist look like fiction, which includes other higher dimensions such as the Hussie Plane, MS Paint Adventures Reader, and the realm they are native to, making Paradox Space a 9th-Dimensional Structure at a minimum. Described to be a reality destroying monster and his mere voice was cleaving the very foundations of reality. Murdered Andrew, who created paradox space in the first place.), likely 'Hyperverse level '(Homestuck and Problem Sleuth are connected, which Problem Sleuth runs on Superstring Theory, which runs on 10 Spatial Dimensions, and the GPI room, which views it as spatially flat. Thus meaning, Paradox Space is a 15th Dimensional structure in total) '''Speed: FTL+ '(Traversed other planets in minutes) | '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to Jade Harley, who exists beyond Linear Space-Time) | '''Omnipresent (Lord English exists in all timelines and is present across all of existence and Time, even before his "birth"; is already here) Lifting Ability: Unknown, likely Superhuman | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Large Planet Class (Broke Gamzee's horns and smashed several teeth out of his mouth with one swing of a crowbar, while Gamzee was previously unharmed from falling at least several hundred meters onto solid rock) | Unknown, likely at least Multiversal+ '''| At least '''Quantaversal, '''likely '''Hyperversal Durability: Unknown | At least Multiverse Level+ | At least Quantaverse level, 'likely '''Hyperverse level '(Can apparently only be harmed by "Time Paradoxes". Is still alive after being knocked and sucked into an infinite-sized Supermassive Black Hole) '''Stamina: Superhuman (Chewed off his own leg and trekked across Earth without showing any signs of exhaustion) | Likely Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with his AK-47 | At least Multi-Universal | At least Quantaverse level, '''likely '''Hyperverse level Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Although referred to as "learning-impaired" by both himself and Hussie, Caliborn is noted to be exceptionally cunning, inventive, and brutal, and was able to use The Felt's powers to their fullest extents to win his session, which was so difficult it was seen as "nearly impossible", even for him. In addition, he later develops an exceptionally high understanding of the mechanics and time and space) | Despite looking Mindless, English is technically '''Nigh-Omniscient, '''as Doc Scratch is part of Lord English '''Weaknesses: Caliborn is stuck in a permanent state of being mentally immature | The Ultimate Weapon Category:Blog posts